


Hungry Like The Wolf

by SparkyLulu



Series: Songs About a Wolf [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Night escapade, Romance, Sexy Times, Time by the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyLulu/pseuds/SparkyLulu
Summary: "Oh, I was just asking if you were waiting for someone", he smiled, not bothered in the least that I had been so distracted.His foreign accent caught my attention - it sounded Mediterranean. "I was but, apparently, they decided I wasn't worth it", I sighed, drinking the last of my mimosa.The man smirked - was it just my impression or was he enjoying this? "It would be a shame if he had done such a thing, indeed..."





	Hungry Like The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This story's song: [Hungry Like The Wolf](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QvCn3Wc1SM) (Duran Duran cover by Muse).

I had to admit that the bar had a certain appeal to it. The atmosphere was chill and its retro style was absolutely my taste. The bartenders were discreet and they just let you enjoy the night without the unnecessary nagging, trying to make you buy more (and more expensive) cocktails. The clientele was also cut to my preferences - friendly people that wouldn't push too much and would recognize when a date was out of the question. If that wasn't enough, the bar had a small dancing area and they added karaoke nights on the weekends.

That night I entered the bar with the intention of getting lost in its atmosphere and forget about that awful day. True, it hadn't been more than your usual share of work, meetings, phone calls… Anyway, things going wrong, but I was more than ready to leave it behind. With that in mind, I took my favorite place at the stool - to the left, near the medium-size aquarium that acted as a divider between the regular and the smoking area. Charlie was the bartender that night, which I found comforting because that meant I would have someone to talk to - if the night wasn't that busy for him, that is.

"Here", he said passing me a mimosa with an extremely giddy expression.

I looked back at him quizzically - he never messed up the orders so this was definitely strange. "Uh, Charlie, I asked for a strawberry daiquiri?"

"Oh, I know! I can bring it too if you want, although this is a special mimosa you wouldn't want to miss - or mix with anything else. You see, it's been made with our finest champagne..." He was obviously expecting some kind of reaction from me because he winked at me before leaving to take a new customer's order.

I looked down at the flute and found the napkin had a message scribbled on it in some of the most elegant handwriting I had ever seen. I knew for a fact it couldn't come from my favorite bartender - I swear three-years-old are better with crayons. Curious, I took the napkin and read it.

 

 

 

> _I'll consider myself happy if I can see that beautiful smile again. -- S._

 

 

"Well, well, aren't you a charming one", I muttered to myself, smiling. I set the note aside to take a sip of the sweet drink and marveled at the taste. It certainly was the best drink I had tried and, whoever this 'S' person was, they certainly knew how to perfect an already nice cocktail. I considered my options as I took another sip. I could try to find this mysterious _S_ \- which, on second thought, was out of the question since there were already enough people to make it take a while -, or let them know they could come to find me. I took out a pen from my purse and grabbed a fresh napkin.

  


 

> _It was certainly worthy of another smile. Maybe I could thank you in person? :)_

 

 

I waved at Charlie and asked him to deliver my message. He chuckled at my faint blush and huge grin but didn't say anything else. As soon as he was gone, I felt the excitement in my stomach fluttering like a flock of butterflies. I couldn't help it - even if I wasn't actively looking for anyone or anything, the whole situation had me feeling like a schoolgirl exchanging notes with a crush. True, I didn't know who my 'crush' were or how they actually looked like but _still._

Minutes ticked by as I waited. I had almost finished my drink and the excitement was already turning into anxiousness. Had I misunderstood the stranger's intentions? Had they changed their mind? An old gentleman clad in a white vest with a pink shirt and aviator shades sat beside me. A moment later, I had to politely ask him to repeat himself after being so bottled-up that I hadn't heard a single one of his words.

"Oh, I was just asking if you were waiting for someone", he smiled, not bothered in the least that I had been so distracted.

His foreign accent caught my attention - it sounded Mediterranean. "I was but, apparently, they decided I wasn't worth it", I sighed, drinking the last of my mimosa.

The man smirked - was it just my impression or was he enjoying this? "It would be a shame if he had done such a thing, indeed. Although, there's also the chance he got delayed trying to find an opened flower shop…"

I half-smirked back at him. "Maybe but what are the odds?" I chuckled and added, "what are also the odds of finding a flower shop opened at this hour?"

"Apparently none, since he had to go and hand-pick one from the square across the street", he laughed producing three delicate purple-blue forget-me-nots that he had been sheepishly hiding.

I took the flowers he handed to me, a bubbly giggle escaping me as I looked incredulously at him. _"You…"_

"Me?" He tilted his head innocently before passing his hand through his raven hair, smothering his silky raven strands back.

I smelled the flowers, enjoying their subtle scent. In a matter of seconds, I was back in a happier - and also flirtier - mood. "Are you always such a gentleman?" I smiled at him.

 _"Ah,_ it depends, it depends..." He smirked and pressed his hands together, seemingly amused at this little game starting between us. "But for a lady like you, I had no other choice." He picked the forget-me-not's and laced them with my hair over my left ear.

I found myself blushing and I blamed it on the mimosa. Before I could reply, though, Charlie came with more drinks - another mimosa for me, a margarita for him.

"My name’s Salvatore", he said. I replied with my name extending my hand to shake his but he was quick to take it and kiss its back. If (by some sort of miracle) I hadn't been furiously blushing before, I certainly was then.

 _"Salvatore..."_ I savored his name and smirked. "Are you some sort of Italian savior?"

"You could say something like that, _although,"_ \- he took a sip  before purring his next words - "some may say it is slightly ironic on me."

"Is that the reason behind the mysterious shades?" I asked, half joking, half curious.

"Oh, the shades... They help detract the - how could I say it - _unwanted_ attention", he told me, taking another sip from his drink.

"People seem to say a lot of things about you, Salvatore." I took a sip too, enjoying this game. "Should I hear any more rumors, should I believe any of them?"

He chuckled and his right hand brushed my left as he leaned in a bit more over the counter. "Well… You could believe I'm a romantic" - I giggled at this and he was quick to add - "oh, it's true, it's true!" He chuckled and I could swear something stirred inside of me as I listened to that angelic voice. "It is also true that I enjoy to dance around with a nice partner… Would you happen to know one?" He tilted his head and his hand closed the last inch, wrapping over mine.

I felt my hand melting beneath his warm touch. His skin was smooth, even if a little loose here and there. The drinks were working their magic on me for I already felt a bit lighter-headed and boldened. "Perhaps" - I smirked - "it is your lucky night, _Signore."_

"I should say so, after all…" he tightened his grip on me as he got up and, when I turned to do the same, he came closer and whispered in my ear, "… the most beautiful lady on these lands was kind enough to share her precious smile with me."

I hummed when his lips brushed my cheek as he regained proper distance. It had been the faintest touch and, yet, my skin burned and ached for more contact. Whether it was the alcohol or some kind of magic radiating from this fallen angel, I didn't care.

I took his hand and followed him to the dancefloor. After that, the whole universe became a blur of lights, stars, magic, as we twirled around. He wasn't kidding - he was a great dancer. He was also a great teacher and would guide me around as we followed the rhythm of the music.

As the tempo died down, we found ourselves slow-dancing - his specialty, as he confessed to me. Under the dim mottled lights, I melted against him. His touch pulled me closer and his scent was alluring. He smelled of vanilla and strawberries mixed with a pinch of sandalwood, and I felt attracted to it like a bee to the sweetest flower. I hummed, relaxing and burying myself onto his chest.

All I knew was that I could spend eternity right there with him, just like that.

He had other plans, though.

 _"Cara,"_ he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down all over my body; " it is getting late and the bar is about to close." Indeed, the time had flown by. "Shall I take you somewhere else?"

I raised myself from the cocoon I had built buried in his arms and looked up at him. The soft light had accentuated his wrinkles and cheekbones, sharpening them and increasing the shadows around his frame. Behind the dark shades, I could have sworn I saw a hint of a white iris, searching, awaiting my answer.

"What do you have in mind, _Signore?"_ I asked him, continuing our silly game.

His arms snaked around my waist, keeping the body contact between us. "I may know of just the best place to end a perfect night... If you would be willing to come, that is."

I toyed with the neck of his shirt, my fingertips caressing the buttons playfully. "I _may be_ willing to come…" I giggled at the innuendo I had just caught. "Hmm… Are there any rumors about this place too?"

A smug grin appeared on his features. "Well, people say you can see the stars from a privileged spot. It is also rumored to be unforgettable and..."

 _"... And?"_ My index traced the hem of his shirt's collar.

"And sunrise is delightful too, especially if you can share it with someone else."

"I should go by these rumors, then; they all have been true thus far." Feeling bold, I raised on my tiptoes and left a kiss on his cheek. I was ready to turn around, smug smirk and all plastered on my features when his hands captured my face and his lips brushed mine. It was soft, delicate, like a feather touching a flower. Yet, it was the spark that would give in to a fire.

I licked my lips in anticipation and noticed how his gaze bore onto me from behind his shades. I looked into his eyes and smirked, playfully biting one corner of my bottom lip inviting - no, daring him to continue. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in for another not-so-innocent peck before whispering in my ear, "wait until we step out of that goddamned door and into my car, _bella."_

He didn't need to tell me twice.

He paid the check and, judging for Charlie's face, the tip was generous. As soon as we were out of the bar, he pulled me to him in a kiss. His hands explored the underside of my back trying to keep the hunger at bay until we reached our destination. I tangled my fingers into his hair, making him groan and moaning in return. We pulled away, sooner than what I would've liked.

"Come with me, _bella,_ the car isn't far away."

A minute later, we had arrived at his car - an exquisite 1965 white Mustang convertible that shimmered like it had been polished with starlight. The interior was black leather with silver accents - but there wouldn't be much time for me to admire it.

The night's cool air blew my hair back -- and, unfortunately, the flowers with it - and I let my arms up, enjoying the ride. Salvatore laughed at my childish excitement and I laughed with him. I couldn't help it, I just felt so free.

Soon we were driving down the coast and the man turned right to go down the road next to the beach. A couple of minutes later, we got off the car in a secluded spot right next to the shore. Not a single second was wasted and, as soon as my feet touched the ground, he was beside me pulling me in his arms and in for a kiss. This time, the hunger was evident as we both devoured each other's mouths in a burst of passion.

Our tongues met as our bodies began a new dance. My butt hit a hardened surface and I found myself being sat over the car's hood as Salvatore's body pressed against mine eagerly. His hands roamed down my arms and the sides of my body making me arch towards him, while my own hands tangled in his soft hair again. He seemed to like the feeling of me tugging on it because he groaned and ground against me, making me moan into the kiss in return.

We parted for air and I searched his hidden gaze. I lift my hands towards his sunglasses and he allowed me to take them off. I got lost in his gaze - one the warmest green, the other the brightest white.

"I admit I can see your beauty better now", he said smirking and making me blush and avert my gaze in return.

"I just wanted to see what hid beneath them", I said looking back at him.

"Does it frighten you?" He searched me, suddenly weary of my reaction.

I gave his lips another light peck; "not in the least", I whispered back, accentuating each word with a kiss. The paced had slowed down between us so I took the opportunity to make a suggestion. "Why don't you show me this place?"

He smiled back at me, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight. He helped me down from the hood and offered me his arm. "In for a tour, _cara?"_

As soon as my feet touched the ground again, I spun around him and, giggling, I said, "if you can catch me!"

I laughed as I feigned running away. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was how surreal the whole situation was, but I was in the mood to play. I heard the low rumble of his chuckle before he made his way towards me, faster than I could've anticipated. I sprinted away, laughing and squealing, but it was too late - he caught me in his arms and grabbed me.

"Let me go, _you Italian fiend!"_ I said between giggles but, guess what - he didn't. If anything, he tightened his grip.

 _"Oh, no, no, no, cara",_ he smiled. "You have been _naughty,_ I cannot let you go like that."

I blushed, the playfulness giving way to desire.

The smile never left his face as he dragged me around the shore and into the water. The water felt nice against my riled-up body and I used it as an excuse to cling as close as I could to Salvatore. We were waist-deep when we stopped.

"Is this the magical spot you were talking about?" I sheepishly asked.

“Oh, yes. Stars are all around you, _bella,_ they sparkle just for you."

It was true. The water's surface reflected the sky and the moonlit shimmer in the ripples of water combined with the night sky's reflection made it looked like we were bathing in stardust.

He rolled his sleeves up before dragging me into deeper waters. His hands caressed my soaked body before grabbing me by the ass and anchoring my legs around his waist. I snaked my arms around his neck as we started kissing again, our hips grinding against each other. His hands massaged my ass before slithering beneath the fabric of my dress and eliciting some breathy moans from both of us.

His left hand left my ass and went to my middle back. He broke the kiss and dipped me, my hair pooling around me like a halo. I let myself go, trusting him completely as I floated among the stars, our hips the only connection to Earth.

A moment later, he moved me closer to him again, straightening me up. He moved my wet hair to the side to gain access to my neck which he ravished with hungry kisses. My hands found the buttons of his best and undid them as best as they could, then working on the buttons of his shirt. I made my way beneath the pink fabric, reveling in the sensation of his skin.

His right-hand dove between us, beneath my dress, and beneath my underwear to cup my cleft. I clung tighter as I moaned against him, so he took the chance to cup one of my breasts as his other hand worked on my clit. My wet clothes added another layer of friction and, all in all, it was too much. My nails dug onto him as I writhed from the pleasure. In his hands, I became a writhing mess. He slipped a finger inside me, and another, and it didn't take him long to throw me over the edge. I screamed and he groaned as my walls tightened around him.

I was left panting but neither of us was quite satisfied yet. I felt him repositioning me, lifting my dress and giving him room to unbuckle his belt and undo his fly. I assaulted his neck, nibbling and sucking on the loose skin.

 _"Look at me",_ he growled huskily and I complied - his mismatched eyes were darkened with desire. I felt his erection brushing against my lips and I arched myself to allow him entrance.

He teased me again. "Do you want this, _cara?"_

_"Yes!"_

"Look at me and tell me how bad you want it." He nuzzled my neck, right in my sweet spot, and I lost all train of thoughts. "Tell me how bad you want me to fuck you, _bella,_ because I want to fuck you _real bad."_

I let out a long frustrated moan. _"Please, just--"_ I couldn't even finish the sentence before he had moved my panties away and was buried himself inside of me.

I groaned as he entered me because the water washed out my natural lubrication. He realized this and allowed me to regain my breath for a brief moment. Once I told him I was okay, he started moving slowly and his lips searched mine again. It only took a few thrusts for me to start feeling pleasure again and, god, was it exquisite.

The water moved with us, enveloping and tying us together like a liquid blanket. The stars and the moon shone brightly, bathing us in their shimmery sparkles. Salvatore's hands roamed my body, warming my already heated flesh leaving a tingling sensation wherever he would touch me. We found our pace, a new dance to the melody of my moans and his low growls.

He ravished my chest and neck with sloppy kisses while one of his hands pleasured my clit, rubbing it in motion with his thrusts. I came again a few moments later and he followed suit shortly after.

We clung against each other as we came down from our high, exchanging sloppy butterfly kisses. Far away in the horizon, the water kissed the sky as the first rays of sunlight appeared signaling the new day that came with us.


End file.
